1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle rear that is configured to receive an object, such as a traction battery for purely electrical drive of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,401 discloses a motor vehicle rear with a motor vehicle battery arranged in the rear region of the motor vehicle. An impact frame for absorbing impact energy is provided between a bumper and the motor vehicle battery to protect the motor vehicle battery in the event of a rear crash. The impact frame has a rear bow connected to a trapezoidal front bow via deformable structures running in the longitudinal direction. The front bow has a subsection that runs in the transverse direction parallel to the motor vehicle battery and is connected to longitudinal members of the motor vehicle via connecting pieces that run obliquely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, and therefore the front bow engages around part of the motor vehicle battery.
There is a constant need, with little structural outlay, to protect sensitive objects from damage.
The object of the invention is to protect sensitive objects, such a traction battery, from damage with little structural outlay.